Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: It's my first dance crossover fic where Jin and Xiaoyu are searching for his teacher Jun in South Korea while Ken decides to have a Christmas Vacation with his family along his student Sean Matsuda. A few Street Fighter and Tekken characters will make their appearance in this story.
1. Dance Prelude

**A/N: **Hi guys, DarkCrisan366 is here. Once again I'm gonna make a special fic in which is for Christmas. Since it would be a danceserye style of story, Ryu will be not present in this story but a few Street Fighter characters will appear in this story. This is the crossover story where Jin was searching for his teacher who left in South Korea for Christmas while Ken Masters wanted his family to have a Christmas Vacation. Here is the cool and funny christmas story is after my fic, Operation Time Zone.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the dance song, Gangnam Style who performed by PSY as well as the Street Fighter and Tekken characters.

**Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special**

In University of the East, Letre branch, Jin Kazama still disguises as Junou Kaneshiro to conceal his real identity to the students as well as other people in the country of the Philippines. He then saw other students are practicing their dance moves similar to horseback riding.

_What is this move? It's just like I'm riding a horse? _

It reveals that they were dancing Gangnam Style which is the latest dance song in the whole world as they danced. He keeps watching as he begins to walk away while trying to watch the students dance.

"Hey, Jin...? Still watching some dance routine?" His teacher Hunyo appears to easily noticed his identity and Jin tries to shut him up.

"Shhh... Just be quiet, Sensei don't say about my true identity? How long we can practice today?"

"Well it's after the break. I have some work to do in the Karate class in the morning. I think you're gonna be late in your business class." Hunyo said while pointing at his watch. Much to Jin's disappointment.

"Oh shit... I forgot... Thanks, sensei..." Jin bows to his teacher as he quickly run in the class.

After his business class, Jin finally wears his previous karate gear while watching over his teacher who trains his students in the art of Karate and Self-Defense. (His primary outfit in Tekken 4.)

Xiaoyu arrives in a pink flower dress when she noticed Jin continues to watch over his teacher.

"Jin...!"

"Shhh... be quiet, Xiao... everyone will hear you?" Jin whispered and Xiaoyu became obnoxious to him.

"What's got into you? What are you watching, Jin?"

Both saw Hunyo is teaching his students as everyone makes a loud grunt.

"All right, pull your punches in a full force. Don't act like some cheesy people who likes his or her crushes?" Hunyo shouted having his arm crossed.

"Jin, did you hear what your teacher just said? He says that I'm cheesy..." Xiaoyu cried childishly.

"You're not cheesy, Xiao." Jin added. "I think what he means that never think about someone's crushes."

"I..."

"I saw some college students, do this dance stuff." Jin said while Hunyo plays the dance song, "Gangnam Style". He tries this dance moves by chorus.  
Making Xiaoyu laugh at him.

"Haha... Jin you're so funny... Your body is kinda stiffy when you danced..." Xiaoyu laughed making Jin flushes at her.

"Don't make fun of me, Xiao. I got this from some students who practice this...?"

Other students saw Hunyo is dancing "Gangnam Style" that grooves on the leg and go for a gidiyap dance. Jin tries to imitate his teacher but to his dismay he could not move and groove like his teacher. His body movement is not flexible and he grinds like a stone as he cramped his thighs.

"Oww... my thighs got cramps..."

"Hahahaha..." Xiaoyu laughed intesively to Jin but he doesn't mind the pain that he causes.

By the time they take a break, they eat lunch at the rooftop. Jin feels the cold wind as he shivers.

"Sensei... why the wind is very cold? I know other countries have winter in December."

"The Philippines is always put in wet and dry season. Since today is December it was dry season but winds are getting colder just like Baguio City." Hunyo said nicely.

"Wow, I've never been visited these places, Mr. Panganiban." Xiaoyu smiled.

"Tommorow will be the University week, I'm sure the students will be having fun on concerts and stuff." Hunyo said smiling became blushed for a moment he remembers his wife. "It reminds me my wife back in the days while we were in college years..."

"Sensei... I just don't understand, I tried to imitate your style while you dance that horseback riding stuff. I felt my body is kinda stiffy to me." Jin said sadly and Hunyo encourages him.

"Don't feel bad, Jin... I felt stiffy when I see others are dancing like that. That is when my wife was dancing that stuff."

"..."

"Well I should get going, I have a little advantage to do with these faculty members. It will be fun..."

When Hunyo leaves, Jin felt became suspicious to his teacher and wanted to find out for himself.

"Jin... don't tell me, you're going to follow him, aren't you?" Xiaoyu sighed and Jin replies.

"Xiao, don't worry I would wear my hoodie to hid my head. I know for sure other students would definitely see me."

* * *

At Masters Corporation, Ken still keeps up his business with his family. When he sees it's going to be snowing soon. He finally decides to take his family for vacation. Sean Matsuda appears to see his master.

"Master Ken, you look pretty distress when you watch the city?"

"Don't worry, Sean... I finally decided to take my family in South Korea for Christmas Vacation. They haven't take a trip after I spend time with Eliza and Mel." Ken smiled to his student.

"I think you need a day off, master. I also wanted to got there as well. Just for training." Sean said happily to his master and Ken agrees to take him with his family.


	2. One Way Ticket to Korea

**Chapter 1: **One Way Ticket to Korea

Jin wears a white and blue parka jacket to keep his real identity while wearing his iconic sunglasses. He then eavesdropping at his teacher, Hunyo and his fellow professor while they talking about Christmas gifts for their wives.

"Hunyo... you can't be serious. You are going to South Korea after the University Week. Wow... I haven't been there in this country." One of his fellow teacher said as Hunyo shuns him.

"Shhh... Just be quiet, would ya. That is my surprise for my wife. I planned of going there just to see how my wife would impress me."

"Oh come on, Hunyo. Don't tell me that your wife is the big fan of that famous PSY. That guy is like a dancing flubber." One of the fellow teachers commented and Hunyo tries to choke him intensively.

"Don't get too much bad comments. I might rip your neck after you said that guy. He's famous in South Korea after his dance song reaches worldwide."

When the two continued their conversation, Jin became sighed after finding out of his teacher's plan as he thought.

_Sensei, why did you planned of going there? Wait a second, Hwoarang and Baek must be living in South Korea. Maybe, I should visit them too._

Therefore, two teachers finally came out and Jin gasped to see them.

"Uh... Junou... what are you doing here? Didn't you know that no students allowed in the faculty room?"

"Well... sorry about that, I just want to talk to my teacher at some sort... Heh..."

"Why don't you go off for a while. I'll deal with him." Hunyo smiled as one of the fellow teachers leave. He then scolds Jin when he noticed his suspicions. "Jin, I told you. You don't have to follow me that way."

Jin then removes the hood on his jacket and raises his brow at him.

"Now I understand, you don't want to tell us about that Christmas things and stuff...?"

"You are an idiot, Jin...? I don't make secrets to you and your girlfriend of yours. We were only discussing about Christmas gifts. I hate to tell you this, but a Christmas gift to my wife." Hunyo said telling him.

At the rooftop, both are exchanging blows with their punches while they practicing their martial arts moves, he tells Jin about giving christmas gift to someone.

"Listen, Jin... what christmas gift do you want for someone?" Hunyo asked while blocking his punches.

"Uhm... why do you ask me about this?"

"It's for Christmas Eve... I hate if other students would become a Grinch." Hunyo said nicely as both stopped. "I know for sure... you can easily made your decision."

Jin blushes as he turned around at his teacher and denies that he and Xiaoyu are just friends.

"Sensei... Xiao and I were only friends. I...really don't make such a relationship..."

"I warned you, Jin..." Hunyo said smirking. "If you keep denying about your relationship with that Xiaoyu person. I know that you still like her very much. You might give in to her feelings. Just remind me of what my wife and I get married."

"...just like what great-grandfather told me." Jin sighed while rolling his eyes after remembering his great-grandfather's words.

That night, All students in different universities are having a good time in the University Week. Watching rock-band concerts, and other festivities that prepared for the night. When the song Gangnam Style can be heard they seen a lot of people knows the routine.

At the apartment, Jin still practices the dance routine. Although he still remembers what his teacher told him that he is also stiffy like him when he danced that move. Xiaoyu saw him practicing the same move earlier. However, during the refrain he dances Xiaoyu in a grinding manner in a ridiculous ballroom dancing. This makes Xiaoyu laugh at him.

"Jin... you're funny at times..."

Jin didn't care but smiling at her and reaches the chorus while he stopped the music. He thought what he will give a christmas gift to her.

_What gift am I give it to her? The Zaibatsu was not complete the reconstruction after that bastard, Urien destroys the central tower. All my life I didn't give a nicer gift to someone. For Xiao, she's the only person who tried to stop me back in Kyoto Castle. But she ends up futile because my fight with both father and grandfather were pointless. I didn't listen to her but for myself._

Both then watching fireworks everywhere in the whole Metro due to University Week's fireworks display. Jin reminisces when he and Xiaoyu are having a snack during the relaxation in Okinawa after they talk something about the marriage that Miharu just brought up with Xiaoyu. He also watches with her to see floating lamps in Bali. He mumbles to himself on what his teacher had told him.

"Sensei, was right... If I keep denying about me and Xiao then it means that I love her so much..."

"Jin... are you okay? You look so gloom?" Xiaoyu said worried.

"It's nothing, Xiao. I feared if I we go too far. I don't want you to suffer like this." Jin said calmly to her. "Like I already told you that I'm a monster."

"..."

"Xiao... I hate if you become like me as a monster." Jin said worried to her. "Your body can't take it..."

"Jin, don't worry I won't become a monster like you. I wanted you to become a real person." Xiaoyu said blushing to him.

"Xiao... thanks..." Jin said thankfully. "You really treat me like a real human..."

Both blushes as he begins to get close to her as they kissed passionately. They continued kissing more and it zooms when the fireworks display continues to light up the sky.

* * *

At Panganiban's residence, Hunyo watches his wife, Marissa who is sleeping. He gives her the ticket on travelling to South Korea. He knows that she will be surprised.

_Marissa, if you like to look for me. I'm going to South Korea to have some fun. You maybe angry at me. But you don't know that it was a big surprise._

Hunyo was ready to pack his things and leave his home.

* * *

Back in Masters Corporation, Ken prepared his things for his own Christmas Vacation, his wife Eliza was happy to see him while Mel is with her.

"Everything is all set. I just love to travel around the world. Just like how Ryu is going through." Ken said finally ready to travel.

"Honey, I just love to travel with our son. This is my first time doing this..." Eliza said smiling.

"Ken... I want you to be safe and sound once you get to Korea." Guile said and warns about Juri. "I know Juri is still out there... You must keep on guard once you saw her."

"I will, brother in-law. I'll keep that in mind." Ken smirked and Sean continues to dribbling his basketball.

"Who is this kid? Is he a fighter?" Guile asked and Ken answers.

"He's Sean Matsuda... he's from Brazil and also my student. He needs to learn more about fighting."

"Well good luck on your travels..." Guile finally bid farewell to Ken and his family and set off to South Korea. Guile was aware after the S.I.N tournament and Juri was still on the loose.

* * *

The next day, his bodyguard, Nina Williams was calling him in his PDA. Jin slowly wakes up and he took his PDA and finally receives the call.

"Jin... I have good news the Central Tower is almost finished the construction in one week. I'm sure you would be happy for this." Nina said nicely.

"Good... Now that I can go back to work again. Before that, I need to finish my studies here..." Jin said smiling to his bodyguard. Nina noticed her boss is all messed up.

"By the way, Jin... you better cleaned yourself up. It appears that you're all messed up with the pigtailed girl is with you." Nina giggles to see him messed up as he quickly hung up his PDA.

Jin then finding himself naked and Xiaoyu is with him in the bed. When he takes a peek on Xiaoyu and to find out she's also naked as his nose slightly bleeds as he covered his nose and became disappointed about this.

_What have I done...? I shouldn't made love to her? She would get a gene and becoming a monster like me...? Ugh... I'm so damn stupid...?_

Therefore, Shugo immediately opens the door and to see both were naked as he easily slam the door in embarassment making Jin angrily scolds him.

"Shugo... what the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you know our privacy in here?" Jin said raising his brow while covering himself.

"Uh... Jin... I'm so sorry... I thought that you're in pajamas..." Shugo said shyly while he blushes in embarassment as he tells him. "Mr. Panganiban is already gone off to South Korea. Mrs. Panganiban was looking for him."

"What...?" Jin noticed that his teacher had already left to South Korea. He knew this will turn out. "Shugo, listen... I'm going to South Korea to find him. I know what he's up to."

Jin finally decides to search for his teacher and Xiaoyu wakes up to see him upset again.

"Jin, I had so much fun, last night." Xiaoyu said happily to him and he tells her, smiling.

"Xiao... me too. I still remember last night."

"Jin you look awkward lately, did you eat something funny?" Xiaoyu asked and Jin replies.

"Xiao... We have to go to South Korea. I need to find, Sensei..."

At the airport, Both finally have a ticket to Seoul which is the capital of South Korea and sets off to find Hunyo. However, more street thugs were knocked down in the streets in Seoul and it reveals to be Juri who disperse them with her Feng Shui Engine.

"Well this should be fun..." Juri said in a sultry manner and noticing the back door which is a dojang where Baek and Hwoarang were practicing Taekwondo. "Now it's time for me to do some welcome party."

* * *

*The title of the chapter is alluded to the song "One Way Ticket to the Blues (Choo Choo Train...)"


	3. Taekwondo Style: Kick the Spider

**Chapter 2:** Taekwondo Style: Kick the Spider**  
**

Hunyo finally arrives at Seoul in his white jacket in a blue undershirt gray pants and leather brown shoes. Therefore, he found Rolento who is waiting for him.

"Hunyo my man, what a surprise? How did you get here in Seoul? Did you got my ticket with you and your wife?" Rolento asked him and Hunyo replies.

"I got it... but the other ticket. I know my wife would be very angry once she gets here."

"Hunyo you're so mean...? Anyways I heard you have a new student in your care... I heard he's...?" Rolento said as Hunyo quickly shuts him up while covering his mouth in the process.

"Shut the hell up, Rolento. You will know that soon."

"Oh yeah, Hunyo... I heard somewhere in Korea, there was a fugitive still on the loose and she's also one of those S.I.N members." Rolento said finally change the subject.

"This is going to be a rough start. Come on, Rolento... we need to find Brian first. The concert is still three days by now." Hunyo hurriedly runs when Rolento smirks.

"Man... I just love that Gangnam Style..."

* * *

At the Dojang, Brian and Baek are exchanging their kicks with their Taekwondo techniques. Hwoarang whistles to see both blows.

"Wow... you are very good in those kicks. I'm impressed..." Baek complimented and Brian tells him.

"You are indeed the master in Taekwondo. You and your student looks having a hard time practicing this style."

Therefore an explosion occured, it reveals that Juri blasted the wall using her Fuharenjin and she noticed to see three fighters at the same time.

"Well that's a nice place for me to hide."

"You must be Juri Han." Baek recognizes Juri as a prominent Taekwondo prodigy and her father is a crime operative.

"Long time no see, old man. It looks to me that your ITF moves are always the same. How about this...?" Juri begins to attack Baek with her Shikusen in mid air. Therefore, Hwoarang retaliates her moves with his kicks. Trying to save his master.

"Hwoarang...?"

"Boy... you surely are a tough cookie." Juri said taunting at Hwoarang.

"You just crashing every single dojang in Seoul, you arrogant bitch. I heard Kazama just beat the crap outta you." Hwoarang gloats at Juri and she spares them while getting close to him touching his cheek in a sultry manner.

"Don't feel agitated, red head. I think my Feng Shui Engine would definitely smack your face. Hehe..." Juri then leaves the three fighters. Making Hwoarang angrily blushes putting both hands on his hips.

"That bitch seems to have a bad vibe..."

"Hwoarang... thanks for saving me." Baek said thankfully to his student.

"No problem, master..." Hwoarang smiled as he turned around putting both hands on his head. "I think this Juri person got me in the looks. She's kinda flirty when she taunt at me."

Baek punches his student's head as he angrily scolds him.

"Don't be deceived in her flirtatious behavior, Hwoarang. You do not know that she's the fugitive in Seoul. Don't let yourself act like a weakling. I can see her eyes... looking for a worthy opponent with Taekwondo."

Hwoarang reluctantly agrees to his master about Juri. However, for him he begins to have a crush on a fugitive.

* * *

Jin and Xiaoyu finally arrives in Seoul, he was still thinking in how to give Xiaoyu a Christmas gift.

"..."

"Jin, how do we suppose to find Mr. Panganiban...? Shugo says he went to Seoul..." Xiaoyu asked and Jin simply replies.

"I think Hwoarang knows where he is. He lives here in South Korea."

Therefore both saw Marissa was looking for Hunyo and she appears to be angry at him.

"Wait... isn't that Hunyo's wife? I mean Mrs. Panganiban...?"

"Just as I thought, she must be follow him to Seoul. Xiao, I think we have to pursue him. I have a bad feeling that sensei was trying to make me lost."

Jin angrily finds his teacher in pursuit as Xiaoyu followed him. During their pursuit, they found Ken and his family are having vacation as well much to their surpise.

"Oh... Jin and Xiaoyu..." Ken smirked to see them again. "I'd never expect you two are here..."

"Masters... You were here too." Jin nodded to see him and Xiaoyu noticed the teenage man is with him.

"Mr. Masters, who is this guy?"

"This is Sean he's my student and also he needs to learn about being a true martial artist." Ken introduces Sean to both Jin and Xiaoyu. Sean recognizes Jin as the undefeated King of the Iron Fist Tournament champion.

"My gosh... you must be the undefeated champ. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sean bows in respect to Jin as he replies.

"He sure is a fighter, Masters. We came here to search for my teacher."

"Hmmm, Hunyo was here?" Ken saw both Hunyo and Rolento are there who are investigating about the fugitive.

"I think I need your help, Masters." Jin said and Ken agrees to go with him.

"All right, then... Looks like a nice scavenger hunt."

"Master Ken, I'll go with you too." Sean said and Ken finally let his student to join the search.

When everyone are searching for Hunyo. Hunyo appears to practice the Gangnam Style dance in which Rolento knows this movement.

"Hey Hunyo... sounds like they were searching for you this time."

"Yep... looks like the race is on..."

At the tree, Juri imitates Hunyo's dancing. Much to her displeasure.

"Oh dear... this dance is pretty stupid. I'm like riding my own horse. It's going to be so much fun already... That PSY is nothing more than a joke..."

After Juri comments she continues to dance while imitating Hunyo while he practice.

* * *

*The title of the chapter is alluded to the song, "Kick the Can" by Bus Stop and one of the songs of Dance Dance Revolution 4th mix.

**A/N: **Now this is getting complicated. Looks like Hwoarang has a crush on Juri. Jin and Xiaoyu continues to find Jun while Ken and Sean is with him. The next chapter is where one of the King of Fighters make their appearance who is also good in Taekwondo.


	4. Hunyo's Pursuit: The Moonlight Shadow

**Chapter 3:** Hunyo's Pursuit: The Moonlight Shadow

Baek and Hwoarang were told by Brian that their reason of being here because of Christmas' Eve. Both begins to have their own investigation. Until Baek got bumped into someone also wearing the same sleeveless dobok like his student wears.

"Oww... watch where you going?"

"Sorry for being so clumsy. We were just pursuing a woman who became a fugitive here in Seoul." Baek said as he apologizes and Hwoarang seem to recognize the man.

"Master... isn't that Kim Kaphwan...?"

"You gotta to be kidding me. You're the Taekwondo master of the whole world..." Baek gasped to see Kim and he also noticed Baek as the King of the Iron Fist Competitor.

"You are also the Master of ITF style of Taekwondo who competes in the King of the Iron Fist, I'd expect I would be meeting such people like you." Kaphwan said smirking.

"So what brings you here anyway? You look troubled?" Baek wondered and Kaphwan tells him.

"It's my son, Kim Jae Hoon. He becomes a big fan of each Korean idol groups except for the girl groups."

"Oooh... Never heard of that..." Hwoarang said smiling.

"Whoa... it has been years since our country is going no. 1 within Korean pop." Baek wondered. "Even Ancient Koreanovelas as well..."

"Hey... that's my favorite TV shows as well as moody songs that plays on TV..." Kaphwan said as both laughed.

"Oh boy... older men always like this..." Hwoarang sighed.

"I heard the song "Gangnam Style" is gone worldwide. But I heard it's going to have a live concert before three days time. I became disappointed to see my son been crazy on that style of dancing."

"How about you can help us find a woman named Juri Han? She's trying to mess all the dojangs all around Seoul." Baek offers Kaphwan to join with them as the trio heard an explosion.

"I think that's explosion comes from a nearby town."

"Oh no... not on my dojang?" Kaphwan said as hurriedly runs back to the dojang he owned. Both Hwoarang and Baek followed him.

The trio discovered it was ravaged and to find out his son, Kim Dong Hwan was severely injured at the hands of an unknown assailant. Kaphwan became angered to see this.

"Somebody is going to pay for this? Nobody wrecks my dojang and my sons."

"Kim, you should be careful on that woman? Juri is also a practitioner like us and she can do wheel somersault kicks that we don't have in our styles." Baek warned and Kaphwan tells him.

"Take it easy, Doo San...? She maybe good on these style. But I can do acrobatic style of Taekwondo. They can't beat me..."

"The only thing to watch out for that bitch is her left eye. That increases her speed and strength." Hwoarang said about Juri's left eye which is the Feng Shui Engine and Kaphwan agrees on his advice.

"Okay then... she is a very dangerous fighter as I thought."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin, Xiaoyu, Ken and Sean are still searching for Hunyo. With that they found Marissa who is also searching for him.

"Say miss... you look pretty angry or something?" Ken asked and Marissa was furious to see them.

"Where is Hunyo? I can't believe that man? He always keeping secrets with me."

"Wow... she's just like me when act like Jin?" Xiaoyu mumbled.

"Hunyo is nothing more than keeping secrets on anyone. I'm definitely wanted to slap him in the face once I found him." Marissa angrily said to them and Jin overheard this as he begins to search for his teacher, alone.

"Don't be worry, Mrs. Panganiban. We're going to search for him. Jin is desperate to look for him too." Xiaoyu said encouraging and Sean nudges.

"Um... Xiaoyu... I think you're boyfriend just got off?"

"What!"

"I think he's trying to search for Hunyo. But in an angrier way...?" Marissa said and the trio were shocked.

* * *

Rolento, Brian and Hunyo are at the Central Park in Seoul and both were parted to have fun or shopping. Hunyo reminisces when he and his wife are having vacation in Seoul while watching the moonlight in the shadows. Hunyo can't forget those things as he heard calling his name.

"Sensei!"

"Oh crap... did someone called me?" Hunyo wondered as he saw Jin who is furious and eventually found his whereabouts with a "Gangnam Style" has been played. "Looks like he's angry...? I don't like this...?"

With that Hunyo finally give chase to Jin who is after him and both were chasing like a cats and dogs. Hunyo tries to keep hide from Jin in which he's pretty good on hide and seek.

He smirks to see Jin got lost. He eventually found by his wife, Marissa as well as Xiaoyu, Ken and Sean.

"Marissa... I didn't expect that you're here."

"How dare you leaving me behind like this, Hunyo? What kind a man are you?" Marissa said furiously to her husband.

"Calm down... I didn't mean to leave you, Marissa." Hunyo tries to calm her down as Jin pointed at his back. "I..."

"Sensei... you should tell us if you're going out of town. No more secrets..." Jin said angrily to his teacher and Hunyo faints making Marissa worried.

"Oh dear, Hunyo...?"

* * *

Juri noticed someone had already wrecked another dojang as it revealed to be a MIST agent who attack the other dojangs.

"This guy seem to be rough. Nobody mess with my plans of crashing dojangs." Juri said while putting her right hand on her waist. Then, she saw Hwoarang, Baek and Kaphwan are searching for Juri or the MIST agent. "Those three are definitely tries to capture me. Hmph... I think they have to blame somebody else."

* * *

Ken tries to put cold compress on Hunyo who is unconscious while Sean and Marissa are helping them. Jin and Xiaoyu were watching the night in the balcony.

"Xiao..."

"Yes..."

"Um... about last night. The reason why I became so awkward it's because we made love each other. I feared if you would become a devil like me when you have the Devil Gene." Jin said worried to Xiaoyu while blushing.

"Why would you say that? It does not happen to me while we do "that"? It's normal for us couples to do that when we fall in love." Xiaoyu said telling him and Jin reveals she wasn't succumbed to the Devil Gene after they went intimate last night as he thought.

_This is strange...? Since I'm in a human state when we do that she doesn't affect on her? Maybe if I became a devil I would end up raping her to get a gene from me?_

"I guess it's really normal after all." Jin said nicely to her. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. I don't want you to suffer."  
Jin hugs her passionately as both saw Marissa was dancing Gangnam Style in which Jin was trying to practice.

"Jin... you might practice that... once Mr. Panganiban wakes up." Xiaoyu said convincing him.

"I suppose you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hwoarang wanted to separate with his master Baek and Kim Kaphwan in searching for Juri and the assailant who attacked his dojo. He then saw Juri who is pursuing the assailant who attacked Kaphwan's dojang.

"JURI!"

"Oh... you again... Never you seen you came back to capture me..." Juri said in a sultry manner.

"Is it really you who crashed the dojang of the great Kim Kaphwan? I'm going to fight you seriously this time." Hwoarang said ready to fight Juri.

"Don't blame me, red head. It wasn't me who crashed the great master of Taekwondo's dojo. Someone else who is not like us to learn this fighting style." Juri smirked as she avoids the two missiles. "Who did this...?"

"Boy, you're quite arrogant to say that."

Hwoarang then saw a dark brown and auburn haired man in a low pony tail wearing a red bandanna having a mechanical right leg where he shoots missiles. The man reveals to be Han Daehan an international superstar and a model in Seoul who likes to save Hwoarang from Juri due to her being a fugitive.

"I got huge stunts on that girl right here..." Han said smirking.

"Oh man... You're Han Daehan the biggest superstar in Seoul..." Hwoarang said shockingly in his appearance and Juri uses the Feng Shui Engine at Han. Han directly targets to Juri as hit a single missile in his mechanical leg. Juri avoids this as Han manages to defeat her with several kicks and uses the Sky Blaster on Juri. "Whoa... you got my moves..."

"Ugh... you are a tough fighter as I thought..." Juri stands up and smiles at Han who she became interested with. "You got the looks..."

"Juri..." Hwoarang said and Juri tells him.

"Tell your master that they're someone is wrecking dojangs all over Seoul as well as to kill people." Juri said smirking and she quickly leaves both.

"Are you alright? Man... you're just like me who is biker prior to my current occupation." Han said and Hwoarang smiles to see him.

"I've never seen you're famous and also utilizes ITF Taekwondo like me and Baek can do."

"It has been three years after I gave up this mechanical leg when I tried to make movies without it." Han said worrying on his right artificial leg as he warns him about Juri and the assailant. "Listen, Hwoarang... Juri is the fugitive in the whole country in South Korea. But there's one more person we should try to avoid. That's the person where Juri told you about. That guy is a MIST agent named Rig. He's also a fugitive like her."

"Han... I think Juri likes you or something. Even though she's a fugitive." Hwoarang said smiling and Han blushes.

"I've never been to women in my entire life these days. I think this is the right time."

"I'd better warn Kazama about this. He must be there in Seoul right now."

"Hwoarang..."

"Yeah..."

"I'll help you if anything goes trouble. It's your master's word." Han said offers to help him and Hwoarang reluctantly agrees.

"All right... Master Baek is really serious about this carnage."

When both went to find Jin and his group, Juri continues to watch them leave. In which she became interested with Han.

"His name is the same as my surname. He's so cute... both men are red heads." Juri said jokily to both Hwoarang and Han as she laughs and begins to follow them.

* * *

*Kim Kaphwan and his two sons of King of Fighters series along with Han Daehan of Ehrgeiz and Rig Donovan of Dead or Alive 5 make their guest characters in the story.

*Ironically, Hwoarang is previously became a fan to Han's films and both later became friends onwards due to their Taekwondo style of fighting.

*Han's was 23 in the Ehrgeiz fighting game while in the story of mine his age is 26 if Hwoarang's age is 22 in the game, Tekken 6.

*This chapter title is alluded to the song "Moonlight Shadow" by Missing Heart one of the songs of Dance Dance Revolution 5th mix.

**A/N: **It looks like Juri is following both red haired guys. Jin and the rest finally found Hunyo. The Christmas Eve's is going to approach in three days. The next chapter is where Jin reunites with his rival Hwoarang. But Sean will be hypnotized by Juri's Feng Shui Engine. Have a great reading, everybody. :D


	5. The Ridiculous Showdown: A Fiery Dance

**Chapter 4:** The Ridiculous Showdown: A Fiery Dance

Hunyo wakes up and to see his wife is dancing Gangnam Style. Much to Ken's surprise, Hunyo was impress to see her dancing.

"Marissa you look good on that. Everyone is saying that this dance is definitely ridiculous."

"She seem to had a big fan on the PSY guy, Hunyo. But he's flexible in his size..." Ken jokily said and Hunyo smiles. He looked to see Jin and Xiaoyu were talking at the same time but he didn't mind letting the two were together.

Suddenly, someone knock the door as Jin opens revealed to be his rival, Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, you look exhausted." Jin wondered.

"Kazama, you finally noticed...?

Meanwhile, Sean was practicing dribbling as Juri arrives behind him.

"You look pretty weak if you're not practicing the same style."

"Hey...? Aren't you that woman who became a fugitive in your country? Man... Master Ken would be very displease to see this." Sean said as Juri confronts him as she told him.

"Don't try to be so naive, young man. That would be hard as these red heads who are trying to make things to take me in custody." Juri said as she decides to use Sean to be manipulated from her own goals.

_Hmmm... This guy would be easier to be manipulated, this is fun as I thought._

Meanwhile, both Jin and Hunyo are talking privately while watching both Xiaoyu and Marissa are dancing the song "Gee".

"Looks like the girls are having fun."

"Sensei... why didn't you tell me that you came here for a surprise trip?" Jin said having his arm crossed.

"I did that because my wife is big fan of that PSY guy where everyone calls him a flubber and a fat man with a flexible body in dancing." Hunyo said calmly as he gets two tickets at PSY's concert.

"So that's why you didn't tell us about it?"

"Yep... I hate to see my wife became very angry because she thinks I'm still hang out with a lot of women." Hunyo said as Hwoarang intervenes both.

"Hey Kazama... about that time in the beach. Man I got jealous of you to wear that skanky outfit." Hwoarang said reminscing about Okinawa as Jin's cheeks become red knowingly that he wanted to forget wearing the same silly outfit that his grandfather was wearing.

"Don't put that subject out of me, Hwoarang. I also heard you and Steve and making fun of me to think I would be ganged up by women?"

"Hold your horses both of you. Are you saying that Jin is wearing a silly outfit?" Hunyo asked and Hwoarang answered.

"Uh... that is when that old bastard forced him to wear that outfit... It's kinda revealing. The girls are gone crazy over him."

"Actually... that's the Fundoushi he mentioned, Sensei." Jin said as he admitted. "That is when my grandfather forced me to wear it during the beach wrestling match. Sorry, that I brought up..."

"That's alright, Jin. It reminds me some of my native people wear the same silly clothes." Hunyo smiled and Hwoarang gloats in challenging Jin in a dance showdown but wearing the Fundoushi. Much to his displeasure.

"Say Kazama... how about you and I dance that silly outfit. If you dare... I know your girlfriend is kinda like it."

"Hwoarang, you're crazy. You want to see both of us showing nearly naked to them?" Jin scowled to his rival and Hunyo likes to see them.

"Don't feel like a catfight both of you? I haven't see that before?"

Meanwhile, Juri wanted to see Hwoarang despite she's the fugitive she let Sean to climb at his shoulders.

"Uh... Ms. Juri... my shoulders are gone weary here."

Juri noticed both Jin and Hwoarang are wearing Fundoushi knowing that it was a ridiculous dance showdown for them. She blushes to see both.

"Ooohhh... nice thighs he had there... but wearing that outfit looks simply ridiculous... Hee hee..." Juri commented about Hwoarang.

Both showing their moves while dancing the song "Gangnam Style" even though both Xiaoyu and Marissa loves to watch them.

"If only Hunyo would dance wearing that silly outfit reminds me of native people in our country would dance that." Marissa giggles and Xiaoyu smiles having her cheeks became rosier putting both hands on her cheeks.

"Uh... it's better for Jin to dance in private. I keep on seeing him much more bare...?"

Both does horseback dancing until the grind stuff. With that both ends in a draw in which their butts and thighs got hurt.

"Owww... Master Baek wouldn't like what I'm doing?" Hwoarang said hurting his thighs while Jin didn't care.

"I think we fighters don't grind. That's how our bodies wasn't flexible. I tried that when my teacher is dancing that."

With this, both saw Juri who is dancing "Gangnam Style" at the tree.

"You look daring on that outfit, boys. And red head... you're kinda bare to me... hee hee..."

"Juri...? What the hell are you doing here?" Hwoarang angrily said as he covers himself while in Fundoushi.

"Nice thighs, red head as well as your buttocks too... I would love to see you wearing that red g-string. It would be personal for me to do that to you privately hee hee..." Juri said giggling as she leaves again much to Hwoarang's embarassment.

Jin knew she's from S.I.N. and also working with Bison during the Pandora Incident and he looked on his rival.

"So you tried to capture her at the same time?"

"Sorry that I didn't tell you, Kazama... That was when she crashes dojangs all over Seoul. But there's another man also crashes the same place like her."

"Why are you so attached to her, Hwoarang? You don't know that she's an enemy... She nearly beat Xiaoyu to death when she works with Bison during the raid in the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin said scolding to his rival. "You better watch out from her. Despite she's a fugitive... I know both are trying to kill someone here. Don't be so gullible about her."

"Master Baek and other Taekwondo masters are after her. I think Juri and that agent are just ruining for Christmas." Hwoarang said and Ken agrees to go with them.

"Don't be worry, youngsters... I'm going to help you since Ryu is not here. He never see both of you wearing that silly outfit when you dance."

"Masters... please don't tell him about us wearing that silly outfit, alright. It would be disgusting." Jin tells Ken not to tell his bestfriend about them wearing the Fundoushi as he agrees.

"Okay... my wife and Mel would be here It would be a good time to stay." Ken smirked but he is unaware that his student Sean went missing.

* * *

Sean then saw Mel and Eliza and tells them that her husband was with Jin and his friends. She agrees to go with him. Juri keeps on observing and need more use to the teenager. She was later confronted was Rig who is the MIST agent who also crashes the dojangs in Seoul.

"So it was you, who crash the legendary taekwondo master Kim Kaphwan's dojang. Now that you are trying to blame me...?"

"Hmph... looks like an S.I.N member easily to figure it out my plans. My father would be very unpleased to your actions." Rig said and Juri glows her Feng Shui Engine on ehr left eye and she prepares to fight him.

"Your father is nothing more than windbag. Just like Bison..." Both then are clashing their kicks with their Taekwondo moves as the screen goes white.

* * *

**Trivia: **

*This chapter is based on the dance song "Fire" by 2NE1

*In this chapter, both Jin and Hwoarang are wearing Fundoushi since almost all male characters in-game wearing this outfit in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 by Bikini Bundle DLC. However, the color of Hwoarang's Fundoushi is red while Jin is navy blue.


	6. Talk about Christmas: A Man's Talk

**Chapter 5: **Talk about Christmas: A Man's Talk

Ken is having fun with his son, Mel while Eliza, Xiaoyu and Marissa are having their conversation. Sean was mortified and makes secrets with his master. Ken was curious to see where the other three.

"I wonder where Hunyo and the other youngsters. It's hard when we have a good time here in this hotel we stayed."

"I heard Hunyo went in the other room with the other two. I think it's about earlier. That Juri seems to interest with that man." Marissa said and Xiaoyu tells her.

"Don't worry about Hwoarang, Mrs. Panganiban. He's not the person you think he is. He will never love someone like her..."

"I'd say that woman seem to like that red headed guy. She even get interested to see them wearing that lousy outfit." Sean commented to the girls as they giggled intensively.

* * *

At the other side of the room, both Jin and Hwoarang are still wearing the Fundoushi while waiting for Hunyo to arrive. Jin feels the blistering wind as he chills because it's going to be Christmas Eve after three days.

"Brr... the wind is getting colder... Never expect it's going to be winter this season." Jin said having his arm crossed while chilling in cold and Hwoarang tells him.

"Today's winter season, Kazama... Every season it always changes from time to time."

"Seems normal in your place, Hwoarang." Jin said as he goes to the other side to sit on the floor having his arm crossed. "Just like in Japan."

"Say boys... I think you might see this." Hunyo wears an Igorot costume coming from their native country where he bought it in Baguio City. Much to both of them shocked on what he is wearing.

"Sensei... you're wearing Fundoushi too?" Jin said raising his brow.

"Oh man... your teacher is funny, Haha...?" Hwoarang laughed intensively.

"Jin... mine is different from yours. In our place a lot of natives simply wears that in other provinces. Not to mention both of you wear that silly outfit to make things revealing." Hunyo said snubbing.

"Actually yours are also revealing. You're just like my evil father to wear that disgusting outfit." Jin reacted angrily as Hunyo slaps his buttocks. "Oww... that's hurts, Sensei."

"Your buttocks looks flat like a marshmallow. So that's why girls like Xiaoyu would definitely touch your butt softly." Hunyo commented as Jin retaliates. "Hey...?"

"If mine is a marshmallow then why is yours are much flatter than I am. It's like a soft-gummy candy." Jin said snubbing as Hwoarang also slaps his buttocks. "Oww... Hwoarang!"

"Kazama... your teacher was right. Your butt is like a marshmallow, Hahaha..." Hwoarang laughs as both slaps his buttocks. "Hey... that's not fair...?"

"Your butt is nothing more like a jawbreaker." Hunyo commented as Jin intesively laughs at his comment.

"I think your butt was round. That is why Juri became interested at you."

"Grr... you two are definitely not fair." Hwoarang retorted at both of them.

"Okay, no more butt slapping. I know you two are not good on grinding your butts. Even me as a physics teacher in Karate and Self-Defense also not good on this as well." Hunyo said as he plays the song "Gangnam Style". The trio danced the same movement.

"Hey it's like we're just warming up. Master Baek would be unhappy to see us dancing like that." Hwoarang smirks happily.

"Your master seems to be a nice and strict fellow, huh. I think he will try that next time" Hunyo said as the trio does the grind part even they try grinding their butts. Both Hwoarang and Hunyo goes in a dance showdown in which Jin watches having his arm crossed. Only his teacher goes grinding the hips making Hwoarang stopped.

"Whoa... he's pretty good."

"He is... I think he got this from his wife, Hwoarang." Jin said calmly to his rival and Hunyo tells both.

"Anyway, you fighters are also good. But try to make practice."

"By the way... Mr. Panganiban? I would think my master would wear that silly outfit. I wonder what his butt look like? I know he would scold me if I asked him about it." Hwoarang asked.

"Well... if you ask me about him?" Hunyo wondered as the trio think about what Baek looks like when wearing the Fundoushi as he tells him. "If he wear that silly outfit... his butt is like a chinese bun or a siupao..."

"Hahaha... that's the funniest thing I've ever heard. Man... I never knew my master would wear that silly outfit like we do. His butt would be a siupao, hahaha..." Hwoarang laughed intensively making Jin punches his teacher in the head.

"Sensei... how can you say such things like that? It would be disrespectful to say that to him...?"

"Calm down... I just thought about that silly part. Your rival just ask me if his master wear that silly outfit." Hunyo said and he asks Hwoarang about Juri. "I think you should be careful on Juri, Hwoarang. That woman is trying to tempting a man to be hers."

"..."

"Hwoarang..."

"I just don't understand. Master Baek told me not to have a crush on Juri. I feel like wearing that silly outfit would make me miserable if it comes to her." Hwoarang said disappointed on Juri. "It reminds me when she tries to seduce me to go with her in a falls. I could imagine if she tries to make love with me in the falls despite our ages..."

"It's going to be a hard time to pursue both at times." Hunyo said and the trio finally changes the subject.

"Say Jin... what do you think about Christmas Eve?"

"Well if only my family would be so happy for Christmas. But for father and grandfather, they wanted to kill each other apart even for myself." Jin answered sadly.

"..."

"...yours are truly a bad Christmas, Kazama." Hwoarang whistles and he tells both.

"I could even imagine, my mother, Asuka, great-grandfather, uncle Lars and includes both my father and grandfather we celebrated Christmas Eve. My mother baked a blueberry pie for all of us. Until for the last piece of pie, Lars and my father are fighting for that piece until. I was the one who got the last piece. That makes both of them get angry at me. As we all messed up while we threw pie at our faces. If only my family would be better than killing each other. That will be nice..."

"I also related to you, Kazama." Hwoarang smiled to his rival. "I wish if me and my master would do that in Christmas Eve. It's for the better."

"Well I guess it's time for us to sleep. We're gonna hunt some bad guys before Christmas' Eve. I hate to mess things up." Hunyo said as both finally agrees with him.

* * *

Juri and Rig were exhausted after the fight. When Rig begins rushed and make a heel smash at Juri. Kim Kaphwan appears in a scene, smashes him with an acrobatic kick along with a somersault kick as Baek followed him.

"What the...?"

"Hmph... some old geezers are here for the party." Juri smirked.

"You'll going to pay for this, Rig...? You're going to feel my fury of kicks." Kaphwan savagely said as Rig smirks and makes a flash bomb over the three of them making his escape.

"He's getting away..." Baek uses the Hunting Hawk to smash the trees at Rig. But he manages to make a get away. Both then confronted Juri.

"Juri Han, looks like you're manage to hold your own against this man. I thought you are also crashing dojangs all over Seoul." Baek said angrily to her.

"I don't even crash every single dojang here. Listen boys, It would be personal if you let that bastard agent escaped." Juri said coldly to both of them.

"She's arrogant..." Kaphwan tries to fight Juri but Baek stopped him.

"Well boys... I should get going. I just love to see red head's nice red g-string, hee hee..." Juri giggles in a flirtatious manner as she leaves both.

"Who's red head? Could it be your student, Baek?" Kaphwan wondered as Baek sighs while shaking his head.

"Hwoarang is definitely a stupid idiot. I should say he must be went off alone to go with his friends. Maybe we should visit them tomorrow."

"It sure is a good idea." Kaphwan said as his son, Kim Jae Hoon arrives and finally reunite with his father.

"Dad... I'm glad you're okay..." Jae Hoon said while fixing his white and green taekwondo garb. "I tried so hard to pursue that man. He's the one who attacked my brother."

"Don't worry about it, my son." Kaphwan said finally reunited with his son. " I'll find that bastard Rig. As long as he is still here in Seoul. I will definitely beat the crap out of him."

When both father and son are reunited, Baek remembers of he and his father were together since childhood as he thought.

_I wish if I have a son just how my father treated me that way? If only I could treat my student Hwoarang, just how my father do the same to me...?_

Baek continues to watch both Kims and became very happy for them.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*This chapter is alluded to the filipino song, "Palibhasa Lalake" by Hagibis.

*Hwoarang imagines about himself being give in to Juri's seductions is coming from the Thai movie "Eternity"

"Jin, Hwoarang and Hunyo's conversation is based on one of the shows in Studio 23, "Usapang Lalake (Man's Talk)".


	7. The Pursuit: Tonight I'm Chasing You

**Chapter 6:** The Pursuit: Tonight I'm Chasing You**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own some of Enrique's songs as well as the singer himself.

The next day, Jin wakes up and to find out that his teacher was gone again. This time, he and his friends finally decides to look for him. Hunyo finally leaves the hotel that they stayed as he looked on the calendar from his cellphone.

"Oh great, it's the 23th December. It's getting closer for Christmas' Eve." Hunyo said to himself as he saw the Kim Family are trying to reconstruct their dojang after Rig destroys it yesterday. Kim Dong Hwan and Kim Jae Hoon tries to help their father Kim Kaphwan.

"Dad... we have to find that bitch?" Dong Hwan said reffering to Juri and Kaphwan responds.

"It is not Juri Han who crashes our dojo my sons. It's a man named Rig Donovan. I knocked him instantly when we tried to corner him. But he manages to escape."

"Sounds like trouble for Christmas, fringy guy." Hunyo said as Baek is behind him.

"That's Kim Kaphwan, you idiot. He's the Taekwondo Master of the world."

"Hunyo... what are you doing here? Trying to leave your student in a place like this?" Brian said noticing of Hunyo's actions.

Kaphwan finally let Baek and the other two stay and knowing that his dojo was his own house.

"So Rig was the mastermind behind these attacks in Seoul. I guess that he was trying to framed Juri for being a fugitive and a suspect." Hunyo said as Baek tells him.

"That's what Kaphwan and I noticed this. This man wants to ruin everyone in Seoul just to make his father proud. I think he has a lot of plans."

"Yeah, he's probably wants to kill someone..." Kaphwan wondered as he saw his son Kim Jae Hoon is watching Enrique Iglesias' new song "Finally Found You" where he finally reunites his childhood sweetheart during the night at the bar that leads both of them had a one-night stand on her house. Kaphwan angrily switches off the television knowing that it is bad to watch for his son.

"Oh come on, Dad... I almost see the good part." Jae Hoon reacted after he almost saw Enrique is undressing the girl's black dress during sex on the music video and Kaphwan intensively punching him in the head, scolding him.

"You fool, I don't teach you to become a lustful person like that stupid man on TV."

"Whoa... he's more stricter than I am." Baek said shockingly on Kaphwan's disciplinary actions.

"That Enrique guy. I already watch every single music videos that he's trying to make it on top." Hunyo said as he comments. "All he cares about in his videos were he's trying to making out different women that leads him to have a one-night stand with them."

"You knew that...?" Baek said and Brian tells him.

"Hunyo is like that. He simply hates liberated people on the inside. That is why he didn't include gay people in his class."

"Anyway, Hunyo... I heard you're also a fighter who travels around the world and learn different skills and it's cultures. How did you know what my son is watching "that" stupid videos?" Kaphwan asked and Hunyo simply replies in a comment.

"We married adults understand that their sons or daughters needs strong parental guidance if it comes to mature scenes."

"That's true..." Kaphwan agrees with him and Baek noticed his comments earlier.

"Can you say that comment again? I'm quite displeased to see that guy like that..." Baek said disappointed and Hunyo replies.

"I hate to say this... but it's quite mature to hear. First he washes his *beep* with beer to be temped with a girl in topless in "Addicted". And then he's lustful towards different women in "Tonight I'm Lovin You" where he does *beep* in public. I cannot imagine he would do things more disgusting in "Finally Found You". That guy is nothing more than sucking up girls privately in their beds."

"WHATTTTTT!" Everyone went shocked on his words and Kaphwan's nose were bleeding while covering his nose.

"Oh my goodness... If I were like him, my wife is going to kill me. It would be very cautious as middle-aged adults."

"All right, let's change the subject." Hunyo said as they listen. "Rig must be hiding somewhere in this town. I assure that he's trying to wreck a single building in this capital city."

"Very well... I might meet my student along the way. He's probably with Jin right now."

"In my case, they really does search for me..." Hunyo wondered making the other three shake their heads in disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin, Hwoarang, Xiaoyu, Ken and Sean are trying to search for Hunyo as they were confronted by Juri who is finally in time to confront them.

"Juri..."

"Well I guess all of you are trying to search for the old man right here." Juri said as MIST soldiers begin to attack everyone in sight.

Hwoarang then pursues Juri at the same time while leaving the four of them to fight off the soldiers. Ken kicks the soldier with a Tatsumaki Sempukyaku while Xiaoyu does kicking with her Shooting Star.

"Try this, Tornado Kick...!" Sean yells while he double kick the soldier with his Tornado.

Jin manages to incapacitate his enemies with his traditional karate moves as he finally drags one of the soldier on the neck.

"Who sent you here? Why did you plan to seize us?"

"It's Donovan..."

"Looks like this guy is trying to destroy Christmas Eve. Luckily that Ryu was not here to defeat them single handedly." Ken said smirking and Jin tells them.

"Yeah... Seems like Sensei already knows who's responsible. We have to find him."

"Looks like red head is trying to fight that spider lady." Sean nodded as Ken drags him.

* * *

At the snowy forest, Hwoarang and Juri are fighting with their taekwondo moves at the same time exchanging blows with their kicks. Juri tries to attack him with her Fuhajin. Hwoarang simply avoids by side stepping as he knocks Juri on the snowy field.

"Ugh... I can't believe that you are tempting something about me...?"

"I don't give in on your temptations, Juri. But you made me embarassed to my friends..." Hwoarang scowled at her.

"Oooh... I just love to see you in a g-string, hee hee..." Juri teases Hwoarang in a playful manner. He gives in on her teases as he tries to kick her with a Heel Smash. Juri quickly avoids due to her Feng Shui Engine on her left eye.

"Huff huff... You got some nerve, aren't you? I don't interest to someone like you who keeps on caressing the guy's chins..." Hwoarang panted as Juri still touches his chin in a flirty way.

"I'm in a mood when you and I got into this. But you red head you are so much cute when you get teased..."

Hwoarang became so nervous in her sultry behavior as he accidentally pull off her white bra top rendering her topless. Juri angrily embarassed as she covers her breasts as Hwoarang got her top and makes chase.

"Get back here with my bra, you pervert...!" Juri yelled while covering herself while chasing him.

"I can't believe a woman like you just got into my trick, hahahaha..." Hwoarang said laughing at her while handling her white top as both were chasing each other in a snowy forest.

Unlucky for Hwoarang he got tripped and Juri tackles him behind and intends to slap his butt for what he did to her.

"How dare you mess with me, red head? I might do anything privately to you...?

With that Juri is trying to have fun privately with him as Hwoarang ends up getting hustled by her while trying to strip his shirt off.

"Juri... hey... stop it... you're ripping my shirt." Hwoarang said as he got tickled from her flirtatious manner in his chest. "Hahaha... stop it Juri you're tickling me."

"Oooh... I want to see something cute..." Juri said pointing at his pants and Hwoarang didn't care but blushes while laughing at her tickles.

"Uhhh...Juri... cut it out... stop it that's tickles... hahahaha..." With that both ends up tickling each other at the snow while taking each others clothes off.

* * *

At the sunset, Rig arrives at the dome where the concert will be set tomorrow. Along with him are the MIST soldiers sent by his father Victor Donovan.

"This is going to be set. This Christmas is going to have a huge fireworks." Rig smirks happily.

Han finally see the culprit and he plans to destroy the summer stage where PSY's concert in Christmas Eve will be held as he finally contacts with Interpol.

"I found the culprit, he's trying to blow up whole stage to kill many people. I need your help immediately."

Han knows this man likes to kill everyone from explosion as he thought.

_Looks like he wants to kill the flubber man who became famous in Seoul. I must stop him before he detonates this._

* * *

**Trivia:**

*This chapter is alluded to the song "Tonight I'm Lovin You" by Enrique Iglesias

*The beep word that Hunyo says are "Pants" and the other is "Making Out". His words are similar to Kokonoe in Blazblue where she says this to Iron Tager and Ragna in each of their gag endings.

*Since Hwoarang and Juri are not paired together but their relationship is similar to Knuckles and Rouge in Sonic X.

*In the beginning of the chapter, Enrique's new video "Finally Found You" can be seen in Kaphwan's house where he was having a one-night stand with his childhood sweetheart where he was naked at this time. Kaphwan then angrily switches the television on the part where he undresses his childhood sweetheart's black dress during sex in that video. Meaning that he doesn't want his sons to become liberated.

**A/N: **Okay, Chun-Li and Lars will appear in the next chapter where everyone are now wearing fighting gears at the same time. I hope everyone enjoys reading my story, good luck :D


	8. The Welcoming Party: Let's Dance

**Chapter 7: **The Welcoming Party: Let's Dance

Chun-Li finally arrives at Seoul alongside Lars Alexandersson in order to bring Rig Donovan into custody. She also brings the Lee Brothers, Yun and Yang to help her mission to be completed.

"Seems like you let your android to guard your base. That was nice of you." Chun-Li said and Lars fixes his extended collar in his black button shirt.

"Looks like a new threat going on in this city. Guess that I'm like Raven on the job."

"I heard it's going to have a concert tomorrow, Chun-Li." Yun said in excitement while he dances the "Gangnam Style". "Man... that horse dance is fun to watch."

"You should focus on her mission, Yun." Yang said telling to his brother. "That is why were here to help her..."

"You're kinda brave to say that word." Lars said as he patted Yang as he is ready. "All right, let's bring him down..."

The four set out to bring Rig and also his plans. Han Daehan still watches them.

"Very well as an international superstar, I can't wait to show my newly found stunts and my taekwondo moves, yahoo..." Han goes to follow the four so that he can fight Rig.

* * *

At the snowy cave, Hwoarang becomes frustrated while he is in sky blue boxers after Juri almost stripping him to naked by tickling him more parts of his body. She finally wears her top that he pulled off earlier.

"I just don't like you one bit... you almost stripped me nearly naked just to tickle every single of my body..." Hwoarang said angrily as Juri laughs at him.

"Don't feel too angry, red head. You even took off my pants so that you might caress my legs..."

"Juri... I don't caress you or anything. I just retaliate you by tickling your bare thighs and legs..." Hwoarang said blushing at her. "You just think I just tempted with you..."

Juri pulls Hwoarang's cheek when he's trying to scold at her.

"Oww... cut it out, you're hurting my cheeks..."

"I don't seduced you literally, red head. It's because... you're kinda cute when you get angry at me." Juri giggled.

"Gimme a break... Master Baek would be very displease to see me like this. He hates if I like you because you're a fugitive." Hwoarang said and Juri pulls off his boxers to show him naked in front of her as he yells. "JURI! CUT IT OUT! YOU'RE MAKING ME NAKED!"

"Ooohh...your butt is scrumptious..." Juri said flirting as Hwoarang finally put his boxers back on.

"My rebel friends would never do that to me..." Hwoarang said angrily blushing at her in embarrassment "First you saw me in that silly outfit and now you're making me naked in front of you. Are you green minded or what?"

"No... I'm not..." Juri replied smiling. "Your anger is like a little kid who got bullied. That is why I did that to you..."

"Sheezh... how come a fighter like you would do that to me personally? You're such a bully..." Hwoarang sighed as Juri pulls his boxers again. "JURI!"

"Your butt looks round and curvy. This is delicious..." Juri commented while laughing as Hwoarang put his boxers back on the second time and blushes at her.

"That's how the old Panganiban and Kazama noticed about my butt. He laughed on his comment to think my butt is a jawbreaker."

"Oooh... he said that." Juri said and became sad while sitting next to him. "If only my parents were alive, it would be a happy Christmas."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know about my life, red head. Shadaloo killed my parents and I take each and every one of them for revenge. That is why they think I'm a villainess in this world." Juri said telling him. "If only I have a happy Christmas with my family. But since both were dead, I have nothing else to do but to celebrate it alone."

"You're sounded like Kazama, Juri." Hwoarang said calmly. "He is like that when he's trying to swore revenge on killing his mother. After avenging that monster who attacked my master, Kazama had a load of problems after that. I keep on winning against him but I end up getting injured on Kazama's transformed self. I related to your words, Juri."

"Thanks, Hwoarang... I mean red head." Juri smiled while hugging him.

"Just my name not red head..."

"By the way... Can you dance like you and that Mishima brat do?" Juri said reffering to him as a Gangnam Style dance.

"Sure I can... But I'm getting cramps when I dance this." Hwoarang danced the "Gangnam Style" dance routine as both does the same. Juri then tries to carry him in a horseback riding. "Uh... Juri... you're so heavy."

* * *

That night back in the hotel, Baek visits to see Jin and his friends since his student is with them. Ken is the one who open the door.

"Hey, aren't you Hwoarang's teacher or something?" Ken asked as his wife Eliza saw him.

"Have so seen Jin and his company where my student is always hanging out?"

"Hmm... I heard they went shopping to buy gifts for tomorrow's Christmas Eve." Ken replies and Baek tells him.

"If Jin is looking for his teacher, I'd say that he went to the same mall for shopping, haha..."

"Boy... that's a cranky start."

* * *

"Gee, Xiaoyu is he your boyfriend or something? You know both of you were close." Sean smiled and both looked at Jin who receives his call by Ken in his cellphone.

"Okay then... We'll find him, I promise..." Jin then hung his phone as he confronted both Xiaoyu and Sean. "I think we should split up. Baek says that Sensei was here."

"Jin... don't worry we'll find him." Xiaoyu said telling him as they split up.

At the jewelry store, Hunyo buys a silver bracelet as a gift for his wife. Therefore, Jin also looking for a gift just for Xiaoyu as he buys a necklace in a locket.

Both then stare each other eye to eye as Hunyo responds.

"Jin, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, Sensei. Why are you here?" Jin said raising his brow.

"Uh... I'm gonna exit stage left..." Hunyo quickly flees as Jin afters him.

"Sensei... come back here... We have no time for chasing cat and mouse bullshit."

With that, Hunyo runs fast as Jin afters him. Although, MIST soldiers plans to bomb this whole mall as it explodes. Hunyo hears this having broken ceilings are falling all people goes into stampede.

"What the hell...?"

"Sensei... you can't run from me like this...?" Jin panted and both confronted by MIST soldiers who also responsible for bombing the mall.

"Jin... I think I should tell you if these stupid idiots are trying to blow this mall into dust." Hunyo said finally ready to fight the soldiers.

"Sensei, be ready... Rig was here..." Jin said as Rig kicks him in mid-air as he avoid and goes for a Double Lift Kick.

Both then finally remove their casual clothing in disguise and showing their fighting gears they been wearing.

"Time to capture this guy... Let's go, Sensei." Jin said getting ready to fight Rig and his soldiers.

"Count on me, Jin. Beating these mop heads would be a fatal blow to them, Let's Dance..." Hunyo said as both brought scores when Rig makes another escape.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*This chapter is alluded to the song "Let's Dance by 5IVE.


	9. Chase Down: The Same Old Damn Pursuit

**Chapter 8: **Chase Down: The Same Old Damn Pursuit

Both Jin and Hunyo brought scores against the MIST soldiers with their traditional karate moves. Xiaoyu and Sean also arrive in their fighting gears to aid both of them. Xiaoyu goes into Phoenix Stance and kicking the soldier in the face as Jin grabs her to make a spin kick at another soldier. Sean smashes the other soldier with his Ryubi Kyaku. Jin manages to beat the last soldier by kicking in mid-air.

"Rig is nothing more than a coward." Jin commented in exhaustion as Hunyo quickly pursues Rig.

"We can't let him get away..."

The four of them pursue Rig as Hunyo gets in the blue SUV. Jin sits in front while Xiaoyu and Sean are on the back seat of the car.

"Mr. Panganiban... don't tell me you're gonna drive again?" Xiaoyu said scarily on his driving skills.

"Whoa... he knows how to drive, Xiaoyu?" Sean wondered.

"I won't let that Taekwondo fighter fiasco get away." Hunyo said as he turned the wheel and they pursue him.

At the highway, Rig smiles to see his pursuers are could not make it. But to his dismay, he saw a blue SUV and Hunyo was driving the wheel.

"They won't give up, do they?"

"Sensei... don't let your opponent shoot you. Just like what Bison did to us that time." Jin said telling him.

"Yeah... I don't want the same old chase again." Hunyo said raising his brow as he smirks. "You maybe good on motorcycles but I'm excel on driving cars."

The MIST soldiers fire with their machine guns on the SUV. Hunyo tries to avoid the gunshots as he rammed the truck like in the bump cars. Just then, Chun-Li jumps and finally confronted Rig just in time.

"Rig Donovan... I'm going to take you in custody."

"Hmph... another freaking fighters, huh. Let's settle this mano a mano."

Both Chun-Li and Rig fight on the truck with their fighting moves. Hunyo noticed her arrival to pursue Rig.

"Looks like the Interpol officer came in time to beat that buzzcutter." Hunyo said as Jin opens the car door. "What do you think your doing? Didn't you know it's dangerous."

"Sensei... She maybe an officer plans to arrest me in a warrant. Since you saved me from them, now it's the right time to help her out. Just how my mother do the same thing on stopping my father."

Jin then goes in a reversal double jump to aid Chun-Li in fighting Rig. Both goes in a 2 on 1 fight. Until, Chun-Li incapacitates Rig with her Senretsu Kyaku.

"Rig you're going to take you in custody. Right now..."

"Calm down, lady... the dome tomorrow night is going to make a huge fireworks. Everyone who are inside it's going to blow." Rig smirked as Jin punches him severely to his face.

"You are really trying to kill people, are you? We're going to stop it...?"

"We'll see about that, cutie boy. If you can..."

After Rig was finally in custody, Hwoarang and Juri tries to run away from their pursuers only to be caught by Lars and his rebel soldiers.

"Hey... you're that guy who lost his memory." Hwoarang recognizes Lars as an amnesiac soldier and he smiles to see him.

"Hwoarang, get away from that girl, she's a fugitive. We need to take her in custody."

"Oh come on... Juri wasn't like that." Hwoarang said and Juri finally tells them.

"Listen, Mr. Rebel Officer... I maybe a fugitive in this place. That man named Rig was the one who framed me up on crashing dojangs in this capital. He used his taekwondo moves similar to ITF that red head utilizes this ability to destroy dojangs. He also use this to wreck Kim's Dojang to make things his excitement."

"Chun-Li has finally caught him. I know for sure you're the only ones left."

Lars then was contacted by Chun-Li knowing that Rig has finally been arrested but his plans of destroying the whole dome would be complete soon. It would be a bad Christmas for this innocent people.

"Hwoarang... I'll be back for you to get that girl. We can't let her cause her trouble."

When Lars and his troops leave, Hwoarang knows he can't let Juri to be arrested. Although she wanted to have revenge against Rig for framing her.

"Juri..."

"It's okay, Hwoarang. I don't care if they arrest me. I also nearly killed that interpol officer who wanted to put me in custody." Juri said telling him.

"But we have to stop that explosives. He must be hate on that flubber guy." Hwoarang said referring to her as PSY and Juri pushes him behind.

"I know we're not fans on that guy. But I think it's all of us to save his life."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ken finally understand the situation after Sean tells him the bad news.

"Come on... why this guy want to kill that innocent guy? I think the explosives are trying to kill everyone inside."

"That's right, Master Ken... That Rig guy was telling the truth." Sean said sadly. "He's trying to kill that flubber who sings that "Gangnam Style" dance."

"He looks like he's right." Hunyo said seriously to Ken. "It must be tomorrow's concert. If only the demolition men could stop from detonating."

"Maybe I can help, Masters." Jin said giving him a suggestion. "Perhaps, we can go for a teamwork. I know you still have contacts with Chun-Li."

"You maybe right, Jin... I heard she's with the rebel captain and her Chinese companions at her side." Ken said referring him to Lars.

After the conversation, both Jin and Hunyo finally bought their christmas gifts. Since they keep it in secret for the girls.

"Sensei, you think we can stop the detonators?"

"I think it's a no, Jin. I'm not a police type of officer to say that." Hunyo said nicely.

"Wait... I forgot..." Jin then went to get his things and he took his phone as he calls within his office at the Mishima Zaibatsu. Much to Hunyo's surprise...

"Bring some soldiers here in Seoul. I'm already here...?"

"You're just like a commander in-chief on your own campaign." Hunyo commented jokily as he shuns him.

"Be quiet, Sensei... I'm busy..."

"..."

"Tell Nina to be here... we can't let Rig's plan to be completed in time. We have to save some innocent people's lives" Jin said as he finally hung to his phone.

"Now what do we do?"

"Tomorrow, we must be prepared."

The next day before the concert, Lars was warned by one of his rebel troops telling him that Rig had escaped. He finally set the order to arrest Rig once again. Ken finally fix his red karati gi as well as Sean. They are ready to help in saving people.

"Master Ken... you think we can help them out."

"Yeah, Sean... we're gonna save these people." Ken said smirking.

"Mr. Masters... we're ready." Xiaoyu said cheerfully at her orange qipao.

"You said it, Xiaoyu. After all we've been allies since the Pandora." Ken smiled as he tells her. "If only Ryu was here, he should be helping us too."

Jin then finally fix his detachable gauntlets and getting ready to go alongside with them.

"Masters... don't be worry about your friend. I'm still here..." Jin smiled calmly.

"You said it... After all you let your soldiers to get here and also your blond bodyguard of yours." Ken smirked and he tells him. "I forgot to tell you, your teacher just went off again. Guess that he went off to that dome, alone."

"What!?"

At the dome, Hunyo, Brian and Rolento knows this dome where they planted the time bombs by Rig and his MIST soldiers.

"Hunyo... you think everyone would stop from detonating. We fighters is not possible to do this." Rolento said and Hunyo tells them.

"Jin had already call his own troops to join up with the rebel soldiers." Hunyo said referring to Jin as the head of the company. "Jin is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu who started the war of the whole world in order to kill a monster who controlled him. He maybe an enemy but he's not the bad guy anymore."

"How do you say, he's not the bad guy anymore?" Brian asked and Baek and Kaphwan arrives.

"He already did in the past when we form a resistance against him, Brian."

"Baek...?"

"Jin had already changed ever since he became a tyrant to his own company. It seems that he finally atone to his actions on all of us." Baek explained. "Now I understand why he do this? He do this just to save from the monster he wanted to sacrifice himself to kill it. I heard he join forces with the rebel army after his company was destroyed by an another organization."

"Yeah... he's not the tyrant guy who cause chaos. He's now the guy who wanted to save innocent people from being killed. Just like his mother." Hunyo commented and Baek was shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"He already told me why he wanted to make our world to be in peace. It was his mother's final wish before her death." Hunyo said telling them. "He wanted to fulfill her wishes not to destroy our world in his own hands. That is why he decided to join up with his half-uncle to liberate the organization, Neo-Illuminati who destroys his territory. I believe his mother was trying to prevent him from destroying the world."

"Jun Kazama... so she's the one can prevent her son from doing all these dangerous things." Baek said finally remembered her as one of the competitors. "Just like she tried to stop Kazuya Mishima in the second tournament. Okay, I understand your theory. We have to join up to stop this explosives."

"Hey... I'll go with you too. I'll let my two sons to watch the concert. But I won't let this concert blows into smithereens." Kaphwan said wanted to join forces with them. "I'm going to deal Rig for destroying my house and hurting my sons. It reminds me of my rival Terry, he told me the same thing."

"Well then... we're gonna do some damage, guys. I'll just let Jin and his friends to do some same thing. Just how they did in Neo-Illuminati's liberation." Hunyo said and Brian, Rolento, Baek and Kaphwan agrees to go with them in preventing the explosives.

* * *

At the outskirts in Seoul, Hwoarang finally wears his white gi while tieing his black belt. Juri felt impressed while looking at the Phoenix at the back of his dobok.

"Wow... that eagle looks pretty."

"Juri... we're gonna stop that Rig. Cause we're gonna hit him in the nuts." Hwoarang gloats and Juri kicks his butt. "JURI!"

"Don't be so arrogant, Hwoarang. I don't want to get myself arrested. That's why you're here to help me, right."

"Right... the rebel captain wants you to get arrested. Master Baek was here as well. We can't let the flubber PSY to get killed." Hwoarang said and Juri agrees with him not to use her fireball attacks and to lessen her Feng Shui Engine at her left eye.

"I can use every of my attack to incapacitate one by one, Hwoarang. You might do the rest."

"Come on, Juri. Kazama and the rest are also ready for this." Hwoarang said as both went to the dome where PSY's concert will be held behind them. Han was watching as he finally wears his gi while having his right artificial leg putting a mechanical leg to make missiles in mid-air.

"Seems like the fugitive and Hwoarang goes to the dome where PSY's concert is going to be held tonight. Well then, I might as well not to use these missiles from my mechanical leg." Han said to himself. "I might use all my taekwondo skills to get rid some of the MIST soldiers. This is going to be a dangerous game."

Han then follows suit on both Hwoarang and Juri.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*This chapter is alluded to both dance songs. "Jump Down" by B*Witched and "Same Old Brand New You" by A1.

*The reason why PSY is being called a flubber due to him being soft and flexible in dancing

*Like Lars, Hunyo also drives SUV but in new models.

**A/N: **Sounds like this Christmas is going to be a dangerous mission. If only they can save the people in time, find out in the next chapter.


	10. Infiltration: A Dynamic Comedy

**Chapter** **9: **Infiltration: A Dynamic Comedy

At sunset, Jin and everyone prepares to infiltrate the dome. Therefore, Hunyo and his friends are here as well and he confronts his teacher again.

"Sensei... we've been looking for you everywhere?"

"Sorry that I left, I also have reasons." Hunyo said and both groups knowing that it's been secured by the MIST soldiers prior to the concert. "How can you infiltrate the dome if a lot of soldiers were secured?"

"Just like what I did when I started the war in the past." Jin nodded and Kaphwan tells him.

"I think I have an idea to distract them. We Koreans are definitely tricky."

Many soldiers are guading the gate, and they see a strange minister in ancient garbs.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well now... I have a lot of cutie girls around but they're nice."

Kaphwan shows two geishas and two older gisengs who are trying to seduce the soldiers.

"Oooh... these girls are so cute..." one of the MIST soldiers said as the four beats the soldiers single handedly. The four remove their disguises revealed to be Jin, Hunyo, Baek and Ken as Xiaoyu, Sean, Rolento and Brian join up and ready to infiltrate.

"Okay let's clear up some soldiers." Jin said clenching his fist with a red lightning and Hunyo laughs at him.

"Jin... I think yours have a smear make-up. But your lips are totally girly, hahaha..."

"Ugh... Sensei... stop making fun of me, this is embarassing..." Jin said as he removes the pink lipstick in embarassment as they infiltrate the dome.

Meanwhile, Han discovers a lot of fans who are waiting to watch the concert. He noticed a lot of soldiers are getting prepared. He saw Chun-Li, Lars, Yang and Yun along with his rebel forces to stop the soldiers from detonating the area.

"I should be careful these bombs are definitely planted somewhere on the walls." Han said while observing Hwoarang and Juri. "Maybe I should help these two again. That would be a piece of cake."

Meanwhile, One of the rebel soldiers diffuses the planted bomb where it will detonated completely as Lars watches. He let Chun-Li and the Lee brothers fight the soldiers.

"Sir... it's done. Now for the other bombs they planted."

"Good... I know Jin and the rest of his soldiers do the same. Let's go..." Lars said as he and his soldiers join the fray to fight the soldiers.

Jin and his Tekken Forces finally diffuses the other bombs that they planted. He brought scores every single MIST soldiers one by one. Xiaoyu, Ken and Sean are also beating the soldiers for the count.

"Master, I can't believe we fight armed soldiers just to save that flubber singer." Sean reacted and Ken tells him.

"Get ready, Sean... I know this would show your talent in fighting."

"Mr. Masters... Can you help me in here?" Xiaoyu said while she solely fight the soldiers.

Hunyo hides from other soldiers, he uses marbles to slipped them as he threw the marbles on the ground as the soldiers collapsed on the ground and both Rolento and Brian beat the soldiers.

"That should take them out."

"Hunyo... what do we do next?" Brian asked and Hunyo tells them.

"Time to beat more soldiers. We can't let Rig destroy this place." The trio then leaves the scene where Jin finally arrived late and he found out that other soldiers were beaten as he got slipped by one of Hunyo's marbles as it hurts his foot as well as his butt.

"Owww... That's smarts..."

Chun-Li and the Lee brothers finally defeat the soldiers and they found Juri.

"Juri... why are you here?"

"I was going to answer the same question, Ms. Interpol Officer." Juri evilly smirks to see her rival again. "I'm going to tear Donovan's sorry ass for blaming me as a suspect. Don't you dare interuppt my fight."

"I think someone else would stop him." Chun-Li said putting both hands on her hips.

"Save the chit-chat for later. More armed guys are coming." Yang said and Juri finally joins the fray.

"Dude... I think beating these guys are trying to warm us up." Yun said smirking at the trio as they fight the soldiers continuously. Yang goes in Seiei Enbu while Yun goes in Genei Jin and both pull their combo on their soldiers while Chun-Li and Juri unlikely fight side by side against them.

Hwoarang solely fights the soldiers since Juri has left him behind. Han arrives to aid him in time.

"Guess that you need a hand, Hwoarang."

"Thanks, Han... now time for some suckers ready for the beating." Hwoarang smirks as both pull their ITF taekwondo techniques. Han however, he accidentally shoot missile at the ground floor decapitate the soldiers in explosion.

"Oh man... you almost destroy the dome?" Hwoarang reacted and Han apologizes.

"Sorry... but these walls does not have bombs yet. But don't worry a lot of soldiers are finally diffusing them now."

Meanwhile, Jin finally reach the second floor and he saw many people are gonna watch the concert. Marissa, Eliza and Mel are watching the concert as Hunyo's ticket finally gives it to Eliza while they are fixing the problem. Suddenly, Rig arrives finally admit his plot of killing everyone inside while handling the detonating device.

"Dad... this is for you to make this Christmas a lot of enjoyment." Rig smirked and Jin intervenes having his armed crossed.

"Think again, hoodie guy. You're style of outfit looks the same as I do. But I hate someone is imitating every single of my rival's fighting style."

"You again... thanks for your damn punch for taking me in custody. Now that this detonating device that I've handling is to make all the people to be killed with one single fireworks that includes the flubber guy." Rig said finally tells Jin about his plan. Both saw PSY is ready for his concert with all the crowd are cheering at him.

"Over in my dead body, you son of a bitch. I won't let you kill these innocent people. I'm going to stop you with my fists." Jin angrily charges Rig to get the detonating device as he kicks with one of his Taekwondo moves. He blocks as they stared angrily at each other.

"You're so slow to catch this device, cool karate man. But I think I'm going to blow this up right. If you have to catch it first." Rig smirked to his arrogance as Jin ultimately punches Rig to the face as it almost knocked him. He sees his fist are embedded with red lightning. "You hurt my face, But I'm gonna break your face with my kicks."

"You really need to get your head examine." Jin said angrily at Rig as he powers himself with the Devil Gene. "I'm going to stop you by force."

Both begins to head on with their fighting style as the concert begins as well as their fight.

* * *

**Trivia:  
**

*This chapter is alluded to the song "Aerodynamic" by Daft Punk

*Jin's confrontation with Rig is a reference to one of Totally Spies episodes where Clover confronts Eugene Snit after she found out he's causing trouble to the girls in Beverly Hills High.

**A/N: **Looks like both fighters are gonna fight while PSY is having concert in the dome. Can Jin stop this madness? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Gangnam Rock Anthem: Fight! Fight!

**Chapter 10: **Gangnam Rock Anthem: Fight! Fight!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PSY in the story but he makes his appearance for the concert.

Both fight head on equally with their blows as PSY's concert is finally started when the song, "Gangnam Style" has been played. Jin solidly kicks Rig to the face as the detonating device had been dropped and he picks up. Rig counters the same in one of his taekwondo moves by kicking him to the groin. Both were hitting each other just for the detonating device. All the audience are watching PSY's music goes lively and Marissa, Eliza and Mel also dance the same movement along with the crowd.

"This concert is great. I thought your husband would be here?" Eliza smiled and Marissa replies in confusion.

"I tried to ask him where he is going since the concert is already started. This is getting strange he was supposed to be here. Why he is not here?"

Jin was knocked off by Rig when the detonating device is still in his hands. He angrily raises his brow as he quickly punches straight him to the face and both are fighting with the detonating device as Rig pushes him.

"You can't stop me with this. This place is going KABLAM!" Rig then presses the detonating device as Jin became desperate to see him.

"You bastard!"

However when he clicks it does not happened. He clicks several times realizing that the bombs had finally been diffused by Lars' rebel army and Jin's Tekken Forces. Much to his frustration.

"Impossible! It supposed to be blown into bits!" Rig exclaimed as he confronts Jin in an angrier way. "This is all your fault! Don't tell me you diffused it?!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going down at this rate." Jin said sarcastically to Rig. "And I let your rag tag soldiers fall on my knees with my friends and my soldiers."

Rig then charges him who finally been angered on his arrogance as he heavily kicks him. However, Jin avoids as he breaks the floor causing him to fall on the back stage while PSY goes taking off his shirt during the Bridge of the song. Jin evilly smirks to see Rig fall.

"You're pathetic, Rig. This concert to make the people happy. You're just ruining it."

When PSY goes in a last chorus, Jin does the same as he successfully do the dance step as well as the grinding on the butts and goes for the last pose.

After the concert, Rig and his men were arrested once again by Chun-Li and Lars as Ken and his family watches.

"Who the hell is this guy, Ken? He looks like a thief in a haystack?" Eliza asked.

"Eliza... I don't want to tell you but he's really a violent criminal wants to kill all people inside the dome you were watching." Ken answered in a smirk.

At the balcony where the PSY concert continues to rock on. Jin finally made surprise for Xiaoyu after all it was Christmas Eve.

"Xiao..."

"Jin, where were you during the demolition?" Xiaoyu said angrily to him.

"Don't feel so angry, Xiao." Jin said happily to her. "I just knocked Rig to make sure he cannot succeed his plans. His plot was to kill everyone by detonating the bombs in explosion that also includes the singer who made this silly dance worldwide."

"Anyway, Are you hiding something for me?" Xiaoyu wondered as Jin reveals a present for her in Christmas as she was happily to had a tears of joy. "Wow... a necklace... Thank you very much. I will treasure this as always, Jin."

"Not at all, Xiao." Jin said as he turned around having his arm-crossed and smiled. "I just want you to make you happy. I've never been to give presents to someone for Christmas because that was the time my grandfather infiltrated the G-Corporation where my evil father was been revived, Didn't you remember that. That's why all my cursed family never do this in Christmas Eve. I got this from my teacher."

Xiaoyu was happy to see him as his bodyguard Nina arrives to see him.

"Jin, there you are... It seems that Juri had finally proved that she was innocent of crashing dojangs in Seoul. I think I feel bad to her."

"Nina... don't worry. Hwoarang can handle it at least for the time." Jin smiled as he noticed the present at her grasp. "Is it a present for me?"

"You haven't changed after all this, Jin. This is not my present." Nina smiled nicely while telling him. "It's from your teacher."

Jin opens the present as it reveal it was a pair of black and white sole sneakers which is branded the sneakers that he's interested to buy. He was shocked that it was a gift for hm coming from his teacher Hunyo and he found a note.

_Jin, I'm sorry why I keep on leaving you and Xiaoyu behind like this. At first, you just want to crash every secret I usually want for my wife. But in the end, I just want to help you deal these silly guys who wanted to kill that damn flubber PSY as well as the crowd who wanted to watch the concert. My own ticket that I will give my wife as a present. I already give it to Ken's wife, Eliza so that the girls will watch while I tried to help you stop Rig's maniacal plans. I hope you understand. That present I give it to you, your feet is just like in my size. I think you love this.  
_

After Jin stops reading, he felt flattered after giving him a pair of branded sneakers. He wanted to help his teacher again.

"Jin, where are you going?" Xiaoyu said stopping him.

"Xiao, let's help Sensei. Just like what we did in Okinawa." Jin said convincing and Xiaoyu agrees with him.

"I guess I'll just let you help him." Nina said nicely to her boss.

At the park, Marissa was angry to her husband after he hasn't showed up the concert. Hunyo came to confront her.

"Marissa... I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to help Jin and the rest to save people."

"Hunyo, you should tell me if there's some trouble going on. I knew you can't even save my life once it was blown." Marissa said coldly to him.

"Uh... Marissa." Hunyo became gloom as Jin points with his index finger at his back. "Jin, why are you here?"

"Go on, Sensei... Just do it remember you and I we bought present to them." Jin said encourages his teacher to give his wife a present and he gives her a present to her.

"Hunyo... is this for me?" Marissa said telling him.

"Open it, Marissa... I'm sure you love it." Hunyo smiled and Marissa opens a present reveal to be a silver bracelet and she was happily accepts the gift.

"Hunyo... thank you so much. I forgive you for what I said at first. I'll keep this..." Marissa said as she smooches him and went off to continue watch the show. Hunyo blushes after been kissing in the cheek.

"Marissa... I just love your kisses." Hunyo smiled blushing and Jin asked him.

"Sensei, you think you can make feast for Christmas Day?"

"Sure... a lot of Christmas feast in the world to celebrate. A lot of feasts in the Philippines too. Well let's watch the concert."

And so everyone watches PSY's concert again as he finally sings the "Gangnam Style" after the incident and all the crowd is like a rock anthem to the song they danced.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*This title of the chapter is alluded to the song "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO

*PSY's concert is based in his summer concert in Seoul and later MTV: VMA (Video Music Awards)

**A/N: **Now the trouble is over. It's time for the Christmas Finale in the next chapter.


	12. New Year's Eve: The Epilogue

**A/N: **This chapter will be the finale of the humoristic dance fic. Ryu makes his cameo appearance in the final of the chapter. Here is the finale of Gangnam Style: A Christmas Special.

**Chapter 11:** New Year's Eve: The Epilogue**  
**

Back at the Philippines, Jin, Xiaoyu and Lars are spending their time with the Panganiban family during Christmas Day. The feast was nice as they clobbered the food in a riduculous speed. Much to both Xiaoyu and Marissa's shock.

"Xiaoyu, is your boyfriend is eating too fast?"

"Uh... Mrs. Panganiban...? Jin and his family are also like that during dinner. His mother is also the same too."

"Jin's mom...? I can't wait to meet her." Marissa said nicely.

Jin then teaches Lars to do the Gangnam Style dance as he awkwardly reacts.

"That move is just like I'm giddyap in a horse. But it was fun..."

"I was stiffy when I try that, It hurt my thighs on it, haha..." Jin said laughing as both do this as Hunyo watches.

"If only my father or grandfather would do this? Lee would be surprised to see me dancing like that." Lars wondered.

* * *

At Seoul in Kim's dojang, Kaphwan and his family celebrated their own Christmas where Hwoarang and Baek are guest for the feast.

"I just love the kimchi..." Hwoarang said happily.

"It was a nice feast, Kaphwan... I've never seen your wife is very good cook." Baek complimented and Kaphwan replies.

"Thanks for the compliments and by the way, you said that you have a visitor?"

Juri arrives but this time not to crash the feast but to get interest to Hwoarang.

"Juri... what the hell are you doing?" Hwoarang gritted as Juri pinches his cheek again. "Oww... my cheeks Juri..."

"Thanks to you, you definitely make me a warm up a little. I'm a little mood for some fun." Juri smiled in a sultry manner much to both Kaphwan and Baek's chagrin.

"Speaking of mood, lady... you are not allowed to flirt inside of my house!?" Kaphwan angrily said pointing and index finger on Juri.

"Hwoarang... I already told you... Don't be intimidated to that wicked lady's seductions..." Baek angrily scolds to Hwoarang as he pleaded.

"Master... let me explain... I don't flirt Juri or anything it justs..."

Both Baek and Kaphwan beat Hwoarang severely as Juri laughs to see him beaten as Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon finally learn their lessons.

"Brother... I think we learned our lessons because of our dad." Jae Hoon said nicely and Dong Hwan happily watches.

"Yep... like the old guy says. Never flirted with bitches who are definitely wants to fool to their enemies."

Both men were giggling and Juri smiles and wanted to have nice feast and reason why she became a guest to both Hwoarang and Baek.

* * *

Ryu was meditating at the waterfalls as he reads the letter coming from his best friend Ken. It shifts where Ken is having a christmas feast with his family along with Chun-Li, Guile, Sean and the Lee brothers. After Ryu stops reading, he realized that Jin is able to hold his own and becoming stronger as he said to himself.

"I wish if I join up with Ken. It would be good for me for Christmas. I can't wait to see how Jin gets stronger in the next tournaments. I can't wait to fight him."

* * *

Before the first of January, Hunyo prepares a Judas' belt which reaches into 5000 rounds where. Much to Jin's surprise.

"Sensei... what are those weird fireworks? Don't remind me if I got explode on one of those rockets?" Jin said snubbing while reminisce about his uncle Lee.

"Don't be so worry... I have also reasons why I hate that guy. This guy is nothing more than a chick magnet." Hunyo said as it reveals that Lee got tied up with a box of Dragon Fireworks.

"Uh... Jin... this is not a good idea. Don't tell me that you're traits are the same as your father." Lee commented on Jin's behavior as he pleads Hunyo to untie him. "Please untie me in here right this instant..."

"I'll never forgive you, cool conman. I saw you flirting my wife with your seductions that is why I'm going to punish you." Hunyo said raising his brow.

Hunyo then light up the Judas' belt as everyone quickly evacuates as it intensively pops in explosion and it lightens the dragon fireworks at him.

"WAHHH!"

"Oooh... nice fireworks." Marissa said happily.

"Sensei... I've never seen you did these deadly ideas..." Jin said nicely and Hunyo replies.

"Don't worry I'm not like him who wants to get rid of you. I wanna make sure how it injures him severely."

Hunyo puts on the radio as everyone goes dancing in "Gangnam Style" as Lee falls on the ground, severely injured.

"Ugh... Is someone going to take me to hospital... I'm so beat..." Lee screams while hurting in pain as Lars helps him.

"Don't worry, Lee I'll help you take you to the hospital. I know the nurses would see you."

"Well this dance gives it a lot of day. Injured from fireworks gets a lot of Tetanus..."

Soon after they makes their final pose and marks the end of the story.

* * *

**Trivia:**

*Hunyo's behavior is the same as Jin in Tekken 6 and also does this in Strangest Things 0 in his younger years wanted to get rid of Lee for flirting his wife, Marissa.**  
**

*In real life, injured from Fireworks and Stray Bullets can cause Tetanus.

**A/N: **That's it for the story and It's Happy New Year in 2013.


End file.
